Blessed
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi niña Noe. Continuación del fic Samcedes/Quartie/Andebbie: "As Long as you're there". Se aconseja leer antes "As Long" para no spoilearse.


_Este fic es para ti, Noe. Es tu regalo "atrasado" de cumpleaños. O más bien, la segunda parte. Sé que llega muy tarde, muchos meses de hecho. Pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. Curiosamente, este es mi fic número veintiocho, y justo ese número es el que este año... ejem... Ya no recuerdo lo que iba a decir xD Nah, tú sabes lo que me gustan los números jaja. Que me estoy liando y la nota de autor se me va a hacer inmensamente grande, lo sé. Pero solo quiero que sepas que escribir contigo fue una de las cosas que me hicieron feliz el pasado año. Que la historia que construimos es y siempre será preciosa. Con nuestros niños felices, y viviendo en un mundo en el que lo eran todo el uno para el otro. Tú me hiciste quererles más de lo que ya les quería, y eso, no podré olvidarlo nunca. Todavía recuerdo aquellos tweets en los que me decías que te habías leído veintidós capítulos de As Long seguidos casi sin descansar y aquellos reviews tan bonitos que solo eran dhgfhsgdjkglasdjkga y *_* fangirleando. En el fic, no tuvieron el final que se merecían, y espero que en este, consiga que sí lo tengan. Lo he intentado, pero ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y me ha llevado un poco meterme en la historia. Lo verás xD. Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser tu segunda Quinn y muchas felicidades de nuevo, aunque haya pasado una eternidad desde ese día. Te quiero mucho y te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Sonríe, porque eso es lo más bonito de la vida. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu cariño, nunca podré olvidarlo. Y ojalá que te guste esta pequeña historia, lo deseo de corazón. Mil gracias por estar ahí, ¡y mil besos!_

_Aclaración si estás leyendo esto y tu nombre no es Noe:__ Este fic vendría siendo una especie de continuación de "As Long as you're there" Mis niños Quartie se merecían un final para ellos, aunque en el fic también se habla del camino que recorrieron algunos de los demás personajes. Si te leíste As Long, te recomiendo leerte esta pequeña continuación. Recordad que "As long as you're there" tenía lugar después de la segunda temporada, así que nada de lo sucedido en la tercera o cuarta sucedía en la historia._

_El título hace mención a la canción de Elton John "Blessed"._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, "As Long" sí. Es mío y solo mío. ^^**

* * *

_**Blessed:**_

Años habían pasado desde aquel momento en el que Sam Evans había vuelto a sus vidas para ayudarles a ganar las locales. Años en los que aquellos lazos que se habían formado en el pasado seguían vivos en el presente. ¿Cuántas veces podría suceder aquello en la vida? Era cuestión de suerte, pensaba Artie. Y del destino que se empeñaba en no separarles con el paso del tiempo.

El chico observaba con cariño la foto de celebración que todos se habían sacado en aquel campeonato. El coro, con sus familiares y amigos, todos juntos celebrando una victoria. Aquella, y las que habían venido después. Porque no solo habían ganado aquellas locales, sino que también habían llegado a ser los campeones nacionales ese mismo año en el que sus caminos empezarían a separarse. Se habían graduado y muchos de ellos se habían marchado de Lima para estudiar sus carreras. Otros se habían quedado allí, y la mayoría, habían vuelto años después para asentarse y formar una familia. Como lo habían hecho él y Quinn, su Reina de Hielo. La chica que había conseguido que él volviese a cantar. La que había hecho que su corazón volviese a latir de nuevo, curado de sus heridas. La que lo había dejado todo por continuar a su lado. Acompañándolo en el camino hacia su sueño.

Acariciando con sus dedos su preciosa sonrisa en la foto, recordó cómo años atrás, ella le había dicho que le quería mientras lloraba en su regazo al saber que Sam se iría de nuevo. La chica le había pedido que no la abandonase y eso, habría sido lo último que el chico haría.

Y así se habían marchado, dejando atrás a sus familias, en busca de un sueño. En busca de una ilusión que Quinn había descubierto con el tiempo. Quería enseñar. Quería dedicar su vida a aquellos niños que tanto amaba. Aquellos que Andrew le había presentado en el Hogar de los Desamparados. Aquellos niños le recordaban a su bebé. Le recordaban a Beth. Sus sonrisas, sus llantos, cada mirada de aquellas criaturas hacían que ella la recordase. Se lo había dicho entre lágrimas, ilusionada. Le había contado su sueño y él se la había llegado lejos para que ambos los cumpliesen.

Y lo habían conseguido.

La profesora y el director de cine.

El chico que soñaba con rodar películas y contar historias al lado de las grandes estrellas. La chica que soñaba con enmendar su pasado, dedicándole a aquellos niños todo el amor que tenía en su interior.

Lo habían conseguido.

Artie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que dejaba aquella foto enmarcada sobre la vitrina del salón, y buscaba con sus manos enfundadas en aquellos guantes, la gran foto que se encontraba al lado.

Ellos, en el día de su boda, tres años antes. Con sus familiares y amigos viviendo a su lado el mejor día de sus vidas. Quinn, hermosa con su cabello largo y el vestido más blanco que jamás se hubiese visto, sonriendo, en su regazo, deseando que el fotógrafo sacase lo más pronto posible aquella foto para poder esconder su rostro en el cuello de su marido, su lugar favorito en el mundo.

Eran felices.

Inmensamente felices.

Lo habían sido durante años, y Artie solo deseaba que aquel sueño que les quedaba por cumplir se convirtiese en realidad. Ansiaban ser padres.

Un bebé.

Lo más hermoso del mundo.

Él quería dárselo.

Quería que ella tuviese el fruto de su amor entre sus brazos. Quería que Quinn pudiera ver sonreír a la criatura, como no había podido hacer con su bebé. Quería hacerla feliz y verla reír mientras les daba a ambos todo el amor del mundo. Pero Dios no se lo había permitido. No había dejado que ellos cumpliesen ese sueño. Quizás el problema estuviese en él. Quizás no servía con intentarlo todos los días, casi a todas horas. Era él quién no podía, ¿verdad?

No podía.

Quizás nunca podría.

Y él solo quería hacerla feliz.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, traicionándolo. Haciéndole ver que ese era su mayor miedo. Debía ir al médico. Debía hacerse pruebas, lo que fuese necesario, todo con tal de saber si él podría algún día... Si ellos podrían, tener entre sus manos una criatura nacida de su amor.

—¿Artie?

El chico a punto estuvo de dejar caer la foto que tenía entre sus manos al querer secarse rápidamente aquellas lágrimas. No quería que ella le viese así. Triste, melancólico.

Artie trató de formar rápidamente su mejor sonrisa, pero falló en el intento. Quinn sostenía ahora la foto entre sus dedos y la miraba con un cariño tan grande como él lo había hecho segundos atrás.

Era preciosa.

Lo más bonito que existía en el mundo. Su mujer. De él, solo de él.

Con delicadeza, Quinn dejó la foto de nuevo al lado de las demás, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, quedando a su altura. Él habría deseado haber podido disimular aquellas lágrimas traicioneras, pero su esposa le conocía demasiado bien. Quinn secó las pequeñas que ahora salían de sus ojos y luego besó el camino que éstas habían hecho.

—Yo...

Artie quiso hablar, pero ella no le dejó, deteniéndole y haciéndole que guardase silencio. Quería que la abrazase, quería que él dejase de temer. Que llorase, que gritase cuánto lo necesitase. Pero no quería verle triste. Él, con su sonrisa, había hecho que su corazón volviese a amar cuando había pensado que eso jamás pudiera ser posible. Él, le había demostrado que siempre existían segundas oportunidades. Artie le había dado todo el amor del mundo. Todo el apoyo, el cariño, la ilusión. Cada segundo de su vida. Cada sonrisa y cada lágrima. Todo se lo debía a él.

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su cabecita en el hueco de su cuello. No quería llorar, pero comprendía que él lo necesitase.

—Yo... Solo quiero que tengamos bebés tan hermosos como Sally y Mellie. O como Danny... —susurró, a la vez que un suspiro salía de él, y cerraba los ojos para poder sentirla a su lado. El chico acarició su sedoso pelo rubio con cariño, notando cómo ella dejaba ya su cuello y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Cariño, eso nunca sucederá.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba su mano sobre la mejilla de él, y el chico ladeaba su cabeza para reposarla sobre sus delicados dedos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó triste.

—Porque yo soy blanca y rubia, Artie —Quinn soltó una pequeña risita y unió sus frentes con amor, haciéndole ver que ella nunca podría tener bebés pelirrojos o mestizos como los de Debbie y Mercedes.

Artie suspiró, cerrando los ojos y acariciando sus mejillas suaves. Hasta en los peores momentos, ella conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Él era quién debía hacerlo, y sin embargo, ella siempre lo conseguía. Haciéndole reír, haciéndole feliz como nadie antes había podido. Haciéndole desear el poder hacerle un bebé.

Quinn lo besó con cariño, sabiendo que el chico se había quedado pensando de nuevo. Unió sus labios dulcemente y colocó sus manos encima de las de él en sus blancas mejillas. Ella sabía que aquello sucedería. Tarde o temprano, Dios los bendeciría con la llegada de un hijo. Había rezado por ello. Con todo el amor y la devoción que podía haber en el mundo, ella lo había pedido. No había nada que ella pudiera desear en el mundo, más que hacerle feliz con la llegada de un bebé. Observaba todos los días a las madres de sus alumnos ir a recogerlos a la salida del colegio y ella soñaba con poder hacerlo. Veía a Debbie y a Mercedes con sus hijos y su corazón le decía a gritos que ella también podría. Que ésta vez sí lo conseguiría. No renunciaría a la felicidad de traer un bebé al mundo y darle una familia que lo amase y lo cuidase. El pasado había quedado atrás y ella ya no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Por eso rezaba. Con todo su corazón. Con toda su fuerza. Para que la vida les bendijese con un bebé al que brindarle todo el cariño del mundo.

—Deseo tanto hacerte un bebé —le oyó decir, dejando de besarle y abriendo los ojos para buscar los suyos—. El más bonito del mundo —sonrió Artie, con una ilusión que no le cabía en el pecho—. Con tu piel suave, con tu precioso pelo. Con tus manos —dijo, mientras dejaba un beso en cada una—. Tu nariz, tus labios —Quinn lo oía, tratando de contener las risitas que él siempre lograba sacarle—. Y mis ojos.

— ¿Solo tus ojos? —preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sería una mezcla, ¿verdad? Y ellos son lo más bonito que tengo —admitió, al tiempo que la besaba de nuevo con suavidad.

— Y tu corazón. Es hermoso —dijo la chica, tratando de no echarse a llorar. Había intentado no hacerlo, pero sus palabras bonitas la hacían flaquear, deseando tanto el poder concederle aquel deseo.

—No es mío, Quinn —dijo, negando con la cabeza—. Él también es tuyo. Por completo —susurró, viendo cómo su mujer volvía a inclinarse hacia delante buscando su lugar favorito en el mundo.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, junto a su cuello, haciendo que miles de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago.

Artie suspiró, enamorado, al tiempo que le respondía y acariciaba su pelo suave y liso con cariño.

—Te quiero, mi preciosa Reina de Hielo.

Quinn sonrió, al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza de su cuello y buscaba su oreja izquierda para susurrarle un "Haz que me derrita" que casi le hizo explotar.

El ángel que tenía entre sus brazos lo estaba tentando y él jamás podría negarse a aquella pasión que había entre ellos.

—Hazme el amor —repitió la chica, entre dudas de si él la habría oído en un primer lugar—. ¿Artie?

Él la miraba, pero no hacía nada más que eso. Se había quedado quieto con sus manos apoyadas en su cintura, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga y ésta no hubiese conseguido devolverle a la realidad.

_Por favor, haz que nuestro sueño se cumpla._

* * *

Pensó, mientras sus manos volvían por fin a la vida, y se envolvían en su pelo para atraerla hacia sí y besarla de nuevo. Con adoración, con cariño. Con un amor tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho.

Y sus cuerpos se dedicaron besos y caricias, mientras el chico casi con los ojos cerrados los conducía a su habitación. Tenía un ángel entre sus brazos y luego, momentos después, lo tenía a su lado, en aquella cama de matrimonio. Pegado a él, perdidos en una maraña de brazos y manos. Tratando de liberarse de sus ropas. El jersey de él, el vestido amarillo de Quinn, sus pantalones, la ropa interior de la chica.

Arrastrándose en su cama, desnudo por completo, sus manos volvieron a buscar su piel suave y su boca también lo hizo, dándole atención al dulce cuello de la chica. Ese también era su lugar favorito en el mundo, y Artie se demoró todavía unos instantes en él, antes de bajar por su garganta y acariciar con sus dedos sus hermosos pechos, provocando que la chica se deshiciera debajo de él, deseando que aquellos dedos se siguiesen perdiendo cuerpo abajo hasta encontrar su rincón secreto.

Se movía, su mujer no dejaba de moverse y él se maldecía por que a pesar de la habilidad que había ganado con el paso de los años, aquellas piernas seguían sin funcionarle. Era en momentos así, cuando él recordaba aquellas tardes de estudio en la casa de sus padres. Su hermana Lucy, el Re-Walk, su primer beso con Quinn. El primer "te quiero". La primera vez que ella le había dejado hacerle el amor... Oh, Señor... Ella era preciosa, y solo de él. Y como casi todas las veces que hacían el amor, Artie se volvía loco por tocarla en todas partes. Quinn gemía y se movía, y él deseaba poder hacerle un bebé y...

Tumbado a su lado, dirigió su mano izquierda hacia abajo y ella se mordió el labio sabiendo lo que vendría. Sus dedos desnudos, la rozaron con cuidado, al tiempo que ella se levantaba ligeramente y se arrastraba también hacia su cuerpo, sin perder el contacto de su mano.

Y lo besó. Unió sus labios con pasión al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y luego se abandonaba por completo. Él tenía ese poder. Hacerla volar, viajar lejos tan solo con sus dedos. Aquellos que siempre llevaba enfundados en sus guantes.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás y luego abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules del chico. La chica deseó que él tuviera razón y que su bebe también los tuviera de ese color. Éstos eran preciosos, como cristales tallados, y ahora la miraban con pasión, deseando unirse por fin a su cuerpo.

Acariciando sus mejillas, ella volvió a besarle, tendiéndose encima, notando su desnudez y sus ganas de amarla sin reservas. Ella también lo deseaba. Cada minuto, cada segundo. Necesitaba su piel a su lado y sus brazos rodeándola con cariño. Necesitaba sus besos llenos de amor, y sus caricias que la hacían enloquecer. Le necesitaba a él. Por siempre y para siempre.

Lentamente, le ayudó a deslizarse en su interior, y comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas. Lento, rápido, suave y delicioso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, dejando sus manos en su pecho al tiempo que detenía el movimiento de su cuerpo. El cese de la fricción lo había hecho gemir y ahora el chico se mordía el labio, mientras dejaba sus manos encima de las ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Cómo no estar bien? Si su Reina de Hielo se estaba derritiendo encima de él. ¿Cómo no estar bien? Si le estaba regalando su cuerpo y sus caricias.

Artie la atrajo hacia sí para asegurarle su respuesta con un beso y ella siguió moviéndose, ésta vez sin detenerse.

Tiempo después, Quinn se quedaba dormida a su lado, después de haberles tapado con las sábanas, mientras Artie acariciaba su hermoso pelo rubio y dejaba un beso en él.

_Por favor, haz que nuestro sueño se cumpla._

* * *

Quinn respiró profundamente antes de salir del lavabo del baño de profesores del instituto William McKinley. Ella no daba clases allí sino en el colegio que quedaba justo al lado, pero Mercedes Jones, su amiga desde hace años, la había arrastrado hasta allí y le había pedido encarecidamente que dejase sus miedos atrás y se hiciese aquel test antes de que se volviese loca.

—¿Cuándo sabréis qué es? —le preguntó Quinn, dejando la prueba de embarazo a un lado y fijando su vista en la enorme barriga de su amiga. Mercedes había tenido ya dos hermosas niñas y éste era ya su tercer embarazo.

—Hoy. Tenemos cita por la tarde con la doctora —le respondió, buscando en su bolso un paquete de doritos. Ante la incrédula mirada de Quinn, Mercedes empezó a comérselos sin importarle que estuviesen en un baño.

—Apuesto a que está súper nervioso —dijo Quinn, consciente de que el pobre Sam estaría como un flan, justo como lo estaba ella en ese preciso momento.

—Lo que está es desesperado —le respondió Mercedes, masticando a la vez, y haciéndole reír a Quinn—. Te lo digo de verdad, Quinn. Quiere un niño —Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco—. Ya tenemos dos niñas y dicen que a la tercera va la vencida. Pero con la mala suerte que tengo no estoy tan segura de ello.

—¿Sabes que eso no es culpa tuya, verdad? —le preguntó Quinn, intentando no reírse mientras la veía devorar aquel paquete de Doritos.

—¿Tú también me vas a explicar lo de las X y las Y?

—No, no —rió Quinn, levantando sus manos y esperando que la chica no se enfadase. Al parecer ya le habían hablado del tema y no quería volver a oír sobre aquello.

—Yo creo que es más bien el ímpetu que le pone a todo —Mercedes dejó salir un profundo suspiro de su boca—. Y yo no hago más que rezar para que sea un niño. Porque de no serlo, sé que querrá seguir intentándolo. Y ya nos veo dirigiendo un equipo de baloncesto femenino —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Jesús! ¿Tantas? —Quinn trató de no reírse de nuevo, agradeciendo que la chica estuviera allí con ella para no pasar sola aquel momento. En pocos segundos, sabría por fin si ellos también serían bendecidos con la llegada de un bebé, y se moría por saberlo.

—Ese es nuestro problema, Quinn —resopló Mercedes—. Que él se empeña en algo y yo no sé decirle que no. Si lo vieses peleándose con los pobres pelos de las niñas para aprender a peinarlas —Su marido era un desastre y ella no podría dejar de amarlo hiciese lo que hiciese. La cadenita que todavía llevaba al cuello después de tantos años era una gran prueba del amor que se tenían. Como aquellas dos niñas que eran lo mejor de su vida. Sally y Mellie la hacían sonreír como solo él podía y los tres vivían felices en el vecindario dónde ella había pasado toda su vida, cerca de la casa de sus padres. De vez en cuando, los Evans venían a visitarles, o ellos eran los que acudían allí, para que sus pequeñas viesen a sus abuelos y a sus tíos. Éstos solían colmarlas de regalos, como también lo hacían Debbie y Andrew.

—Estáis hechos el uno para el otro —dijo Quinn, consciente de que esa era la mayor verdad que habría dicho en mucho tiempo.

—Menuda zalamera estás hecha —la reprendió su amiga, con cariño, a la vez que se acariciaba el vientre—. Ya casi es la hora, ¿verdad? Porque tengo ganas de chocolate y no he traído —La chica había olvidado pasarse por uno de los supermercados de Sam y Debbie antes de venir al instituto, tal y como hacía cada día al levantarse, y ahora echaba de menos aquellas tabletas de chocolate que Debbie le regalaba.

—Sí... —respondió la chica, nerviosa, buscando el test de embarazo y mirándolo con miedo.

—¿Y bien? —Mercedes esperó su respuesta con el corazón en un puño.

—Creo que es positivo... —O eso era lo que parecía querer decir aquella especie de bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Iban a tener un bebé por fin? ¿Cómo los Samcedes y los Andebbie? ¿Iban a ser padres?

Mercedes sostuvo la prueba con cuidado entre sus manos y asintió, sonriente. Había hecho aquello decenas de veces y no tenía duda. Su mejor amiga iba a tener un bebé. Los Quartie iban a tener un niño. O quizás un niña, quién sabe. Quinn se había quedado demasiado quieta y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Todavía no se lo creía.

Mercedes dejó a un lado la prueba y la abrazó, a la vez que ella volvía a la realidad, y sonreía como nunca antes.

Su sueño se había cumplido. Iban a tener un bebé.

Y tenía que decírselo a Artie, pero aún le quedaba toda aquella mañana de clases. Quinn miró a Mercedes y luego, hizo lo que la chica había hecho segundos atrás, dándole el mayor de los abrazos.

—Tengo que asegurarme, ¿verdad? Debería hacerme más pruebas de éstas —le dijo, temiendo que aquello fuese un falso positivo. Quinn palideció solo de pensarlo. ¿Y si se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones y al final...? No. No quería reconocer aquello. No quería pensarlo. Deseaba tener un bebé. Lo quería tanto...

—Ahora... Ahora tengo clase, pero después, en la hora de la comida, podemos hacer otra. O las que quieras —le dijo Mercedes mirando su reloj. De verdad, esperaba que todas las pruebas que su amiga se hiciera diesen positivas. Lo deseaba tanto como saber los resultados que la doctora les daría esa tarde.

—No te preocupes —Quinn sonrió, tratando de no pensar demasiado—. Yo también tengo clase ahora. No hace falta que me acompañes, de verdad. Compraré más en el camino a casa y... él estará conmigo.

—Oh, claro. Por supuesto —Mercedes comprendió lo que su amiga trataba de decirle. Le necesitaba a él a su lado. Tenían que hacer aquello juntos, como una familia. Una que se haría más grande si al final, Quinn resultaba bendecida con la llegada de un bebé.

—Mucha suerte, Mercy —Quinn le sonrió con cariño, abrazándola de nuevo. El tiempo había pasado pero ella había jurado no perder jamás su amistad, y lo había conseguido. Había luchado por aquella relación que las unía y ésta se había hecho más grande con el paso de los años.

—Para ti también, Quinn —La chica correspondió al abrazo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pidiéndole a Dios que aquella tarde tuviese las mejores respuestas para ambas.

* * *

Horas después, Quinn volvía a sostener entre sus manos una prueba de embarazo. A la que le acompañaban otras dos que había dejado olvidadas en el baño momentos antes. Artie la esperaba fuera, con sus manos temblando al tiempo que sostenían las ruedas de la silla para que éstas dejasen de hacerlo.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que ella se hubiera ilusionado por nada. Miedo de que aquel sueño que solo deseaban que se cumpliese, se convirtiese en un imposible. Hacía meses que él le había contado acerca de sus temores, pero ella no le había dejado ir a un médico, y Artie había terminado pensando que en verdad, Quinn no quería oír la mala noticia de que él no podría hacerla madre.

_Por favor, haz que nuestro sueño se cumpla._

Rezó, una vez más, cansado, y no queriendo ilusionarse de nuevo. Ella le había dicho que aquella mañana se había hecho una primera prueba en compañía de Mercedes, pero él no le había respondido. Nada había podido salir de su boca. Y ahora la chica, lo miraba con miedo, esperando que él estuviese ahí para ella. Y él quería. Deseaba estarlo.

Aceptando las pruebas de embarazo en sus manos, la chica se sentó sobre él, buscando un apoyo que él hubiera querido brindarle sin miedo, y se las quedó mirando, esperando que aquel milagro que había tenido lugar aquella mañana, volviese a producirse.

_Por favor, haz que nuestro sueño se cumpla._

Artie la besó en el pelo, y luego, miró de nuevo aquellas pruebas de embarazo que la chica y él sostenían entre sus dedos. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica y se deslizó hasta caer sobre su cuello haciendo que el chico se entristeciese aún más.

¿No lo estaba, verdad? ¿Eso era lo que decían aquellas tres pruebas? Ella seguramente habría visto la respuesta de los tests y no sabría cómo decírselo. Aquello hizo que Artie la abrazase aún más fuerte, dándose cuenta de que jamás podría dejar de amarla.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —dijo la chica, buscando sus intensos ojos azules con los suyos, ilusionada.

—¿Sí?

—Las tres dicen lo mismo —le aseguró ella, capturando entre sus labios otra de las lágrimas que acababa de dejar salir.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Artie, colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla para secar aquellas pequeñas que mojaban el rostro de la chica. Él también estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban completamente empapados y sus gafas apenas le dejaban ver el rostro de su mujer.

Quinn lo besó de repente, secuestrando sus mejillas entre sus manos. Iban a tener un bebé. Era una realidad. Y su sueño, aquel que habían tenido durante meses, se cumpliría por fin.

—Necesito que te vea un médico. Necesito una confirmación. Necesito... —Oh, Dios. Necesitaba que alguien le dijese que aquella alegría que inundaba su corazón se haría más grande con el paso de los meses.

Quinn rió, al tiempo que dejaba nuevos besos en sus labios. Besos que le hacían cosquillas y que le demostraban el amor que sentía por él. Lo quería tanto... Y deseaba hacerle tan feliz.

Tan perdida estaba entre sus besos que casi no había podido darse cuenta de que su teléfono móvil había comenzado a vibrar en su bolsillo. A regañadientes, se separó de él y lo buscó en su chaqueta comprobando que un mensaje de Mercedes ocupaba toda su pantalla del móvil. La chica le contaba en letras mayúsculas que ésta vez, daría a luz a un niño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Artie, al ver su cara risueña.

—Es un niño. El bebé de Mercy, es un niño —le contó, leyéndole el mensaje en alto—. "Ahora todo tiene sentido, Quinn. A mí no me gustan los Doritos."

Artie sonrió, consciente de que aquella suerte que sus amigos habían tenido también les había tocado a ellos. Solo necesitaban una confirmación, solo eso.

—¿Qué quieres que sea? —Preguntó Quinn, dejando a un lado las pruebas de embarazo y buscando la unión de sus manos—. Nuestro bebé... ¿qué quieres que sea?

—¿Qué quieres que sea, tú? —le preguntó, dejando sus manos para buscar sus mejillas sonrosadas—. Yo solo quiero que este sueño se cumpla, Quinn. Quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos por fin y verle crecer junto a ti.

Ella asintió, al tiempo que las manos de él descendían y acariciaban su vientre con cariño, mientras el chico entonaba las primeras letras de la canción de Elton John, "Blessed".

_**Hey you, you're a child in my head**_

_Hey tú, tú eres un niño en mi cabeza _

_**You haven't walked yet**_

_Aún no has caminado _

_**Your first words have yet to be said**_

_Tus primeras palabras aún no han sido dichas_

_**But I swear you'll be blessed**_

_Pero juro que serás bendecido_

_**I know you're still just a dream**_

_Sé que eres aún solo un sueño_

_**Your eyes might be green**_

_Tus ojos podrían ser verdes_

_**Or the bluest that I've ever seen**_

_O los más azules que jamás haya visto_

_**Anyway you'll be blessed**_

_De cualquier modo tú serás bendecido_

_**And you, you'll be blessed**_

_Y tú, tú serás bendecido_

_**You'll have the best**_

_Tendrás lo mejor_

_**I promise you that**_

_Te prometo que_

_**I'll pick a star from the sky**_

_Recogeré una estrella del cielo_

_**Pull your name from a hat**_

_Sacaré tu nombre de un sombrero_

_**I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that**_

_Te prometo que, te prometo que, te prometo que_

_**You'll be blessed**_

_Serás bendecido_

_**I need you before I'm too old**_

_Te necesito antes de que sea demasiado viejo_

_**To have and to hold**_

_Para tenerte y sostenerte_

_**To walk with you and watch you grow**_

_Caminar contigo y verte crecer_

_**And know that you're blessed**_

_Y saber que estás bendecido._

Entre lágrimas, Quinn le escuchó cantarles con cariño, acurrucándose luego en su cuello y dejando sus manos encima de la de él. Ella no sabía que sería, pero sin duda, el pequeño vendría a un mundo lleno de amor. Un mundo en el que no le faltaría de nada y en el que llenaría de felicidad a sus padres. Cerrando sus ojos, la chica le dio las gracias a Dios. Artie había querido ir al médico, había querido saber si era él la causa del problema y ella no le había dejado, creyendo que era ella la verdadera culpable. Creyendo que aquellos errores cometidos en su pasado no la hacían merecedora de una nueva oportunidad.

Pero sí lo era. Sí la tenía. Y ésta vez, no la estropearía. Ésta vez no dejaría que sus miedos la apartasen de esa vida que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Ésta vez, aquella criatura lo sería todo.

Lo más bonito de sus vidas.

Lo más querido.

Quinn unió su mano con la de él entrelazando sus dedos, consciente de que una nueva vida empezaría para ellos. Una vida en la que aquel niño que aún no había nacido y solo era un sueño para ellos, sería quién los bendijese con amor. Y su marido la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola con cariño hacia él, mientras nuevas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y hacían que sus gafas se empañasen. Su Reina de Hielo le iba a dar el regalo más bonito que podría existir y su corazón no podía dejar de latir alocadamente, mientras el chico le susurraba suaves "Te quieros" junto a su oído. "Te quieros" que jamás podría volver a callar. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo, el chico volvió a cantar, suavemente.

_**Your eyes might be green**_

_Tus ojos podrían ser verdes_

_**Or the bluest that I've ever seen**_

_O los más azules que jamás haya visto_

_**Anyway you'll be blessed**_

_De cualquier modo tú serás bendecido._

FIN.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí la historia de estas dos personitas. Te dejo a tu elección el si fue un niño o una niña. Es tu regalo, tú decides jiji. Ojalá que te haya gustado y ¡muchas felicidades atrasadas de nuevo! _

_Para los demás, como aclaración. Sam y Mercedes tuvieron tres hijos, dos niñas y un varón. El padre de Debbie, Dan Cooper, les dejó a él y a Debbie su supermercado y ellos hicieron prosperar el negocio, creando una cadena de varios establecimientos. Andrew y Debbie tuvieron a su pequeño Danny, y siguen intentando aumentar la familia. En cuánto a Mercedes, trabaja como profesora de canto en el McKinley y ha decidido abrir de nuevo el Glee Club. Es feliz, junto a su familia, lo más importante para ella. Aunque Sam le sigue recordando todo el tiempo que debe seguir adelante con su sueño y brillar como una bombilla. De hecho, quizás el chico tenga un as escondido debajo de la manga..._

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Animaos a hacérmelo saber en un review :) Ah, y felicitad a la cumpleañera. ;)_

_Un beso y un abrazo_

_Syl_


End file.
